Broomsticks, Birthdays, and Billywigs
by auroraziazan
Summary: Lily receives a birthday surprise that no one was suspecting.


Broomsticks, Birthdays and Billywigs

  
  


I have often walked down this street before,

But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before.

All at once am I several stories high?

No, it's just on the street where you live.

  
  


"Happy birthday, Lily!" Remus called down the table at breakfast. "Catch!" he yelled out, quickly tossing a small wrapped package.

Lily squealed and ducked, but by instinct her arm shot up above her head and snatched it out of the air. "Thanks, Remus. That's really what I needed first thing in the morning." She rolled her eyes, but eagerly unwrapped the gift, and smiled broadly when the paper was torn away.

"Remus," James whispered. "Lily's birthday is today?" He was looking guilty, and his eyes were desperate.

"Yeah, James."

"How did you know?"

"She's only been talking about it for three weeks now."

"What do I do?"

"Come up with something, or don't and look like a jerk."

"Oh good. Well, what'd you give her?"

"Maroon and gold ink, and a new eagle feather quill."

"Okay, what do I give her?"

"I don't know. You're the one with the money. I'm sure you can find something." Remus teased.

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I know what to do with it. Er, okay, that was dumb. What does she want?"

"Not chocolates, remember she's allergic. I really am out of ideas. It took me a week to come up with the one I actually used."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. I guess I have until tonight."

"Well, if it's something really good, you can probably delay until the weekend, but I doubt you pull off much more."

*~*~* *~*~* *~*~*

After his last class, James slipped off to the Headmaster's office. He had been there before, but the password changed often. "Ice Mice. Cadbury Cream Egg. Chocolate Frog. Marshmallow Owls," he was preparing to continue when the gargoyle hopped aside and he was able to get on the stairs.

"Come in, James," a kind voice said when he reached the top.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, stepping in. Dumbledore, the headmaster, pushed aside a stack of papers and a steaming teapot appeared in front of him.

"Would you like some tea? I'm trying a new flavor."

"Yes, sir. If I could have it with a little milk and just a little sugar . . ."

"Of course." The tea poured into a cup, Dumbledore added milk and a small sugar cube. It slid across the desk, stopping itself in front of James. "Now, Mr. Potter, I trust you didn't need to come here just to get some afternoon tea."

"No, sir. You're right. Actually, I was hoping I could get permission for something. You see, today was someone's birthday, and I didn't exactly remember it, which is why I didn't ask earlier, and I have an idea of what the person would like, but I think it might be against a few rules. I thought that I'd do best checking with you first."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, that probably is a wise idea. You are speaking of Miss Evans, aren't you?" James nodded. "What was it that you wanted to do for her?"

"Well, sir, you see, she was doing very well in Charms, she could start fires before anyone else, and she was pretty good at making sparks and light, but she was sick the day we did levitation, which was also the day for the Gryffindor flying lesson, and she just hasn't been able to levitate anything. It's a horrible embarrassment to her and I had an idea that maybe could help her. You see, I think that perhaps she's scared of . . ."

*~*~* *~*~* *~*~*

"Lily, come with me," James insisted, pulling her up from her seat in the library. "It's time for your birthday present."

"You finally remembered?" she asked skeptically.

"No, honest, it just had to wait until tonight because I thought I shouldn't keep you out late when we had class the next day."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "All right, but let me put away my book first."

He carried to book for her to the middle of the charms theory section and slid it back to the empty spot on the shelf. "Come on now, it's getting dark." He grabbed her hand and began to quickly lead her out of the library.

"I can walk on my own, James."

"I just don't want you to get lost. It's a bit of a walk." They were mostly quiet the rest of the way out of the building, though Lily tried to pull away once to hit a pair of Hufflepuffs who began teasing them. "Ignore it, Lily."

He stopped her just outside the main doors. He released her hand and began unbuttoning the top bottons of his shirt. She backed away with a scared look on her face. "Relax! I'm just grabbing this." He pulled something long and silvery out of his shirt, before buttoning it back up. "See? It's an invisibility cloak. We're going to need it, because we have to go off the grounds and I don't want anyone to see us." He stepped behind her, wrapped one arm around her waist, and threw it over the two of them.

"Oh yes, and when we throw this bright reflective silver over our bodies, then no one will be able to see us," she scoffed in a high voice.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Now make for the edge of the forest, on the left side of Hagrid's cabin."

"We're going into the forest?"

"It's okay. We've both got our wands. There's really not much that wanders the forest while it's still dusk."

Nervously, she began walking across the wide expanse of grass. She became more confident, and James had to be careful to match her footsteps before they pulled past the first few feet of forest. Once they reached into the darker depths, James released his hold on her. "We can take it off now. Anything in this far would be able to tell we're here anyway."

She undid the front and handed the cloak back to him. "Can we light our wands? It's really dark in here."

"Certainly," he smiled, tucking the cloak back into his shirt. He put his wand in his left hand and reached out for her free hand. He started explaining to her as they walked. "We're starting in Hogsmeade, but I think we'll just go straight to Godric's Hollow from there."

"Where's Godric's Hollow?"

"Godric's Hollow is where I live. We are going to go get something at my house."

They chatted lightly until they reached the edge of the forest, where the light of Hogsmeade began. "All right. I have a few things to pick up here. I'll take you to the pub, so you won't have to wait outside." He led her through the street into the crowded Three Broomsticks. "Rosmerta!" He called over the crowd. "Could I have something for my friend here?" In an undertone he asked Lily, "What do you want?"

"Rootbeer float."

"A rootbeer float, please?" He handed Lily three Sickles. "Give this to her when she gives you your drink. It's a little over, but she really deserves the tip. I should be back before you finish it. If you look, there is a little table just over in the corner there." He pointed her to it, and slipped out as soon as she turned around.

He stopped at Honeydukes, the Apothecary, and a small private potion brewers, each time giving his name and receiving mysterious, wrapped packages. About ten minutes later, he reappeared across the table from Lily. She was looking around the other direction, with her cup on the table, so he quickly opened a small bottle and tipped half of its contents into her drink. It dissolved quickly, and he swallowed the other half himself before she turned. 

"Gack! Don't do that!" she squealed. 

"Sorry, sorry. Are you almost finished?"

She quickly downed the rest of the drink before replying. "Yes."

"Good. Thanks, Rosmerta. We should be back in an hour or so." He pulled her through the crowd to the fireplace.

"What do you mean, we'll be back? I thought we were going to your house!"

"We are. It's just sort of a complex path because it's too far to travel by foot. Now, I know this will seem a little weird, but you've never used Floo Powder before and I don't want to lose you." He grabbed a pinch of sparkling green powder from a pitcher by the fireplace and stepped in. He pulled her with him and put an arm around her waist. "Hold on tight. You aren't really supposed to do this with two people." She began to object but he threw the powder into the flames beneath them, which shot up to head height. "Servants' quarters, Potter Manor."

They both felt a strong whirling sensation and saw a swirl of rooms before falling unceremoniously out of one of them. They were picked up by an amused-looking butler. "Master Potter. It's waiting outside."

"Thank you, Hensley." James led Lily out the back door, and they stopped in a wide field. James picked something up off the ground. "Ah, here it is. I've missed it. It really is a shame I can't keep it at school."

"James, is that a broomstick?" Lily whispered.

"Why, yes it is. A new model broomstick, much more stable than the school ones. You are going to learn how to fly on a Nimbus 1001. Happy birthday."

But Lily didn't look happy. She looked rather frightened. "This is it?"

James looked crushed. "You don't like it?"

"I hate flying. My older brother lost both of his legs in an accident trying to get his pilot's license. My feet are not leaving the ground, thank you very much."

"C'mon, Lily, that was an aeroplane. This is a broomstick. You can't do anything to yourself on a broomstick, especially because you don't go more than five feet off the ground your first time. I've been flying for years and I haven't gotten a scratch."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Please, Lily? Just one time, for me? I promise not to take you more than two feet off the ground until you're comfortable, and we can stop as soon as you're ready. I'll be on there with you. I just wanted to show you something that I thought you'd like." He was biting his lip nervously, and kept running his fingers through his hair. He looked so pitiful, she just couldn't resist.

"Fine, just this once."

"Yes! I'll ride in front the first time, and if you like it, you can do front next time." He mounted. "All right. Climb on behind me, and clasp your hands around my waist so you don't fall off." He waited for her. Once she was positioned, he tilted upwards and rose, just a foot.

Lily squealed. James laughed. "You can open your eyes, you know. You're only a foot of the ground, and if we fall off, you'll land on top of me."

Slowly she loosened her grip and looked around. He was flying lazy circles around the field, pointing various things around the grounds. She squeezed tight every time his hand released, but after a few minutes when he asked she allowed him to go higher. As James pointed out more and more spectacular views, they rose higher in the air. Eventually, he was showing her the half moon rising over the roof of his house. She suddenly realized how high they were and screamed. He wheeled around into an angled landing. "Are you all right?"

"I can't believe I let you take me that high." She dismounted and sat on the ground. 

"I'm sorry, Lily. You didn't want to and I shouldn't have gone that high without your permission. Here, let me make it up to you." He joined her on the ground an pulled another package out of his pocket. This one had two large, cold sweets in it. "They're sherbet balls. New, from Honeydukes."

She took one and popped it in her mouth. He grabbed the other. After a few seconds, the sherbet began to melt in their mouths and they began to rise into the air. Lily looked around wildly. "James, I'm floating."

"That's odd. I'm not sure they mentioned that as a side effect."

"James Potter, I know you did this on purpose. Let me down, right now."

"I can't. It won't wear off until the sherbet's all melted, even if you spit it out." James waved his arms around and began a sort of swim through the air. Not long after, Lily gave in and chased after him. They spent five minutes swooping and ducking, giving chase and going upside down before they felt themselves going down. 

"That was actually kinda fun," Lily sighed, after they bumped the last few inches to the ground. "Do you have any more?"

"No, those were the last they had in stock, but I do have something almost as good." He pulled a third package out of his pocket. It contained a half dozen sapphire blue needles.

"What are those?" she asked suspiciously.

"They're Billywig stings."

"What do you do with them?"

"It's called wigging. I've never done it before, but you're supposed to just prick yourself with one and - "

"It looks like drugs," she said frankly.

"It's not, really. They're perfectly legal outside of Australia. Look, I'll do it with you. We can do it right together, and then we'll see what happens."

"I guess so." She grabbed one, he grabbed one, and he dumped the rest back into his pocket. He counted off, and they both poked it into their upper arm.

They waited. For almost a minute, nothing happened. Then Lily started giggling loudly. James joined only moments later. Then they both rose into the air. They flew around, laughing madly, flipping over and spinning through the air. After ten minutes or so, James floated to the ground. Lily stayed up, though. She didn't seem to notice.

"Umm, Lil, are you dropping?"

"No, why?"

"I'm on the ground already."

"It probably just affects us differently. You're bigger than I am, so it's more concentrate in my body."

"Just to be safe, why don't we come into the house and check with Hensley. It's about time to go anyway." He grabbed the broom and she floated along behind him. "Hensley!" he called, once they got inside.

"Yes, Master Potter?"

"We're having a bit of a problem. See, Miss Evans and I were playing with Billywig stings, and it's been about fifteen minutes, and she still hasn't come down."

The wizard took his wand and checked her over. "I'm not sure. It could just be a little slow, she might be allergic. We should probably take her down to Mungo's, just to be safe."

James nodded. "Just let me send a note to Dumbledore first." Hensley fetched an owl and James scrawled out a quick note explaining that, due to circumstances beyond his control, he and Lily might not be back until the next day.

After they sent the note, Hensley grabbed their hands to apparate them to St. Mungo's. It wouldn't have been a far walk, but they were trying to keep from losing Lily. They landed right outside the doors to the emergency wards. James took Lily's hand and pulled her in, since she couldn't propel herself as accurately. The waiting room was mostly unoccupied, so they were seen by a medi-witch not long after they arrived. 

"So, Miss Evans, you are experiencing extended levitation?" she asked. Hensley had stayed in the waiting room, but James took the unoccupied seat, with Lily hovering above the bed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you know what it was that caused this? And how long ago it started?"

"We were playing with Billywig stings," James replied. "We started hovering around thirty-five minutes ago, but I came down ten minutes later."

"Miss Evans, do you have any allergies that you are aware of?"

"Just chocolate."

"You are not, as far as you know, allergic to Billywigs?"

"This is the first time I've tried them."

"I'll have to run some tests. If you're not allergic, you should came down in a few hours. If you are, I'm not sure how long you'll be up. Some victims experience permanent levitation."

Lily gasped. "You mean I could be stuck like this forever?"

"It's unlikely. There are very few recorded instances of it. Now, if you could do your best to hold her still, this will take a minute to react." James grabbed Lily's arm, and held firmly while the witch gave her a shot. Lily moved her feet anxiously, and James propped himself against the wall to hold her still. They waited. After a minute, both the spot where she had gotten the shot and the one where she had been stung glowed a brilliant blue.

"Oh dear, I am sorry. It would appear that you are experiencing an allergic reaction."

"So I will be stuck like this?" Lily asked desperately.

"I didn't say that. There's really no way to be sure, until you come down or don't. You should lower after an hour or so, and it can probably be disguised with longer robes if it becomes a problem. I should warn you, the height of the levitation tends to fluctuate as dependent on your emotions."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily whispered to James.

"Mostly don't get mad in rooms with low ceilings," he laughed. "Well, ma'am, if there's nothing else you can do, are we free to go home? It's rather late."

"Of course. Take care of yourself, Miss Evans. Do send us an owl if your condition changes."

James rolled his eyes and took Lily's hand to pull her out of the room. She was sitting with her legs crossed and refusing to help, so she hovered with her head about even with his shoulders. When they returned to the waiting room they rejoined Hensley, who apparated them back to the manor. 

Hensley retired to his chambers, leaving them outside in the yard. James looked at his watch. "Lils, it's 12:30. We probably couldn't make it back to school if we wanted to. I'll sleep in my room and I can take you to a guest bed, and we'll find our way back in the morning." She moved on her own this time, almost walking behind him, through the warded gate and up the back stairs into the wing of guest bedrooms. They stopped outside of a plain wooden door, and he led her inside. It was a small guest chamber with pale blue bed coverings and matching furniture. He pointed to a dumbwaiter in the corner. "My room is right above. If you need anything, just tap on it and I'll know." 

She seemed entranced by the room and he left quickly, shutting the door and making his way back up to his chamber. The dumbwaiter was banging already when he opened his door. He climbed inside and slowly lowered himself down. "James?" she asked, pulling him out. Her cloak and robes were hanging from the bedknobs and she stood in her stockings, skirt, and undershirt.

"What is it, Lils?"

"I don't suppose you'd have anything I could sleep in."

"I'll go find you some pajamas of some sort. Anything else?"

"I don't know how to sleep like this. I just can't get comfortable, not touching the bed."

"Just try to think calming thoughts. Maybe you'll sink a little so it will be more comfortable. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded, and he climbed back in th dumbwaiter, pulled himself up, and changed into pajamas himself before searching out a large shirt and a pair of flannel pants. He lowered himself again. Lily was waiting above the bed for him. He carried them to her. "G'night then," he murmured, climbing back in.

"Wait," Lily whispered.

"What is it?"

"It's too quiet. I've never slept in a room by myself before. It's lonely."

James sighed, and walked over to the small sofa. He pulled out a folded blanket from underneath and curled under it. "G'night, Lils."

"Thank you, Jamesie. G'night." She extinguished the lights, quickly slipped on the shirt and pants, and stretched out exhausted above the bed.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own and references to Harry Potter, or the quote from My Fair Lady. The plot is mine, however, as well as Lily's characteristic of perpetual levitation.

  
  


A/N: Thank you to both Newt Scamander and Kennilworthy Whisp for your informative books. I was watching My Fair Lady, and I heard the song "On The Street Where You Live," and this plotbunny popped into my head. Somehow, I get the feeling it is lacking in Christmas spirit. Oh well.


End file.
